Percy Jackson: Court of Owls
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: In the court of owls we are all guilty. In the court of owls we are all judged. Beware the court of owls, ruling demi-gods from above. Speak not a bad word about them, or they ll send the talon for your head.
1. Chapter 1

It was the voices again. Those damn voices wouldn`t go away, throughout the night they would ramble on and on to no end. Percy was use to dreams like this, but he could usually put a face to the voice. If not the face would show itself or give a clue. Not this time, just insane ramblings with no base.

Percy finally woke when the sunlight hit his face. He tossed off his blanket and got dressed. When he reached the living room the smell of a delicious breakfast penetrated his nose.

"That smells great mom." Percy said. "Whats for breakfast?"

Sally wouldn`t answer. Percy raised an eyebrow then turned to his step-father. Paul looked up from his news-paper, looked at him sheepishly then went back to his paper.

"Um did I do something wrong?" Percy asked.

A loud crash was heard. Percy jumped a bit and Paul sank lower into his newspaper. Sally walked in, her body language letting Percy know she was angry, and slammed down a messy omelette on a plate.

"Yes Percy there is something wrong." Sally said.

Percy stood and looked his mother in the eyes. Her normally sparkling and shiny eyes were cold and almost...fake.

"Percy, I`ve taken care of you your whole life." Sally said. "But you're an adult now. And it`s time you leave, now."

The news rocketed to Percy like a bullet through someone`s head. His mother was kicking him out. And she was doing it in quite a surprising way.

"Um...so did you and Paul come up with this?" Percy asked, trying not to choke.

Paul nervously looked up at Sally who nodded at him, as if to say _"You can speak now monkey!"_.

"Well Pj, we...your mother and I have decided you need to live on your own." Paul said.

He was acting scared, as if he was afraid of getting whipped raw by Sally if he disobeyed or disagreed.

"Besides, I`m not your father." Paul said, nervously laughing. "Hell I`m barley your step-father, or a man for that matter."

Sally nodded again and Paul sat down and started to compulsively feast on the omelet. A lump formed in Percy`s throat as he let the information sink in. Percy patted his pockets, all he could feel was his trusted sword, riptide in it`s pen form.

"Well I...I guess I should leave now." Percy said.

"You do that." Sally said in a rude manner.

Percy slowly shuffled out the door, Sally roughly slamming it behind him.

"What...the...hell?" Percy asked himself.

His parents had just shoved him out of his home. In rather rude and bizarre way. He only had one other place he could go. Hopefully Chiron or Annabeth could talk some sense back into his mother. When Percy got outside he made a taxi-cab whistle. Nothing happened. Normally when he did that Blackjack would show up. But the normally punctual Pegasus was nowhere to be found.

Percy shook his head and decided to just make the trek to half-blood hill. It took Percy an hour to reach the camp grounds. By that time he was exhausted. Percy passed the border and made a bee-line to the Athena cabin. Along the way the campers shot him some dirty glares, as if his mere presence was an insult to existence. When he finally made it to the cabin steps he felt someone grab his arm. Percy looked behind him to see Annabeth`s half-brother Malcolm, grinning like a sick clown.

"Hi Percy...what are you doing?" Malcolm asked, clearly trying to hide something.

"I need to see my girlfriend." Percy said as calmly as possible. "And I`m having kind of a bad day, so let go of my arm, or I`ll cut yours off."

"Well, if you go in there your going to have a bad life, I promise you." Malcolm said.

Percy kicked Malcolm in the chest, sending the boy flying back. Percy violently opened up the door of the Athena cabin and walked into the library like cabin.

"Annabeth, Annabeth I need you!" Percy yelled.

Percy continued to search until he heard some familiar giggles. Percy peered around the corner of the cabin to see Annabeth and an odd-looking teenager. He was taller than Percy, with golden blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. He was well-built and had a blinding white smile, his long muscular arms were wrapped around Annabeth, as she stared into his eyes, a stare she gave Percy many times before.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked in broken disbelief.

Annabeth looked over at Percy and buried her head in the teen`s chest.

"Hello seaweed idiot." Annabeth said. "This Gary Steward, son of Zeus and my new boyfriend.

_'Boyfriend.'_

**'Boyfriend.'**

_**'Boyfriend.'**_

_**'Boyfriend.'**_

The word pierced Percy`s mind, like a bullet through a human skull. Percy stumbled back at the nonchalant and excited way Annabeth said that sentence.

"W-what about me?" Percy said, trying not to explode.

"What about you?" Annabeth said.

"What about me?" Percy said, smacking his forehead. "I`ve known you for the last seven years...we`ve been dating for eight months! Wait a minute, how did Zeus have another kid, without anyone noticing? And where the hell was he during the titan-war?"

"None of your business." Annabeth responded. "Look its been fun but...he is hot, and you, well you`ve got those grey hairs and that scrawny figure. Gary however, he is perfect. He can move planets with a thought, isn`t that cool?"

"What?" Percy asked in disbelief. "That's freaking impossible! No one can do that, not even Gaea!"

"But he can!" Annabeth said. "Plus he is beautiful. So...we`re done...bye!"

Annabeth waved at Percy annoyed while Gary just smiled his creepy, inhumane, perfect smile. Percy staggered back trying to grasp the gravity of his circumstances. He was now homeless and girlfriend-less. Chiron, Chiron would be able to answer his problems. Percy bolted out of the cabin, running Malcolm down.

"I told you not to go in there moron!" Malcolm yelled.

Percy bolted to the big-house tears streaming down the side of his face. When he reached the big-house, Percy paused and grabbed his knees. Percy rubbed the tears out of his eyes, he didn`t want Dionysus and Chiron to see him cry. Percy entered the big house to see Chiron and Dionysus playing their usual game of pinochle.

"Ha, Ha! Looks like I win again!" Dionysus said.

Chiron grumbled a bit as he passed some winnings over to Dionysus. Percy steadily approached their table, the two looked up at Percy with annoyed looks.

"What do you want Percy?" Dionysus asked.

"Forget him, just pretend he doesn`t exist." Chiron said.

"Wait...what do you mean forget me?" Percy asked.

"I mean, you`re kind of whining and it's really annoying." Chiron said, not looking at Percy.

"Well...never mind, what is up with that Gary guy, how did Zeus have another son?" Percy demanded.

"None of your worthless business." Chiron growled.

"Oh and speaking of worthless, your father has a message for you." Dionysus said.

A sliver of hope peered in Percy`s heart. After being thrown out, cheated on and dumped maybe good old dad would have something good to say.

"Your dad says, he is disowning you and to never contact him again." Dionysus said nonchalantly.

The hope shattered like a window, Percy stumbled back against the wall and fell to his knees. He gave up, tears quietly slipping down his face. Chiron and Dionysus laughed at him for this.

"Poor little Percy Jackson." Dionysus chuckled. "Looks like I win again."

"Wait...what did you call me?" Percy asked.

"Percy Jackson, its your stupid name boy!" Dionysus said.

That's when things clicked. Percy wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. He took Riptide from his pocket and removed the cap. Percy walked up to Dionysus and slit the wine god`s throat. Dionysus fell over, clutching his wound as the red blood spilled to the floor.

"Ah Ha!" Percy said triumphantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiron demanded.

"You idiots aren`t Dionysus and Chiron!" Percy said. "Dionysus never EVER calls me by my name unless he`s in a good mood...and he doesn`t have red blood. And the Chiron I know isn`t a cruel jack-ass, and he never loses at pinochle!"

Percy swung his sword, decapitating Chiron. Instead of fading to dust or something his body fell over and shattered. Percy ran from the big-house back over to the Athena cabin, stabbing fake Malcolm along the way. When he reached the "cabin" he knocked the door down and started slicing everything up.

"Seaweed idiot, what are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.

"Shut-up Fake-abeth!" Percy yelled. "This isn`t camp half-blood and you're not Annabeth!"

"Yes I am, now get out of here, or I`ll have Gary smash you!" Annabeth yelled.

Gary walked into the room, grinning his usual perfect and inhuman smile.

"Okay." Percy said, crossing his arms.

Annabeth`s finger faltered as Gary just stood there with his grin. Percy tossed riptide at Gary`s head, splattering him into golden gel.

"I knew there was something off about him." Percy said. "In the end no one, not even a child of Zeus could be that perfect. Besides, he was all flash and no substance, not even human."

Percy grabbed Annabeth by the shoulder and shoved her into the wall. Percy aimed riptide at her throat and stared into her grey eyes.

"Well, this just proves you're not Annabeth." Percy said. "Whenever I look into my girlfriends eyes I see a shining, something kind and intelligent. When I look in your eyes, I see something fake and ugly. My girlfriend isn`t heartless."

Percy sliced through Annabeth`s throat, leaving Fake-abeth to bleed out. Percy walked out of the cabin and prepared for the trek back to his house. Within an hour he made it back to his apartment, he smashed the door down, riptide shining.

"You idiot!" Sally said. "What are you doing here? I disowned you!"

Paul buried his face into a newspaper as his wife yelled.

Percy stabbed Paul through the newspaper and through his corpse off the couch. He then proceeded to slam Sally into the wall, grabbing her neck and aiming Riptide at her face.

"You two aren`t my parents." Percy said. "My step-father isn`t a wimp and you aren`t a bossy bitch. Besides, my Mother`s eyes are always shining, unlike yours. Whenever I look into my mother`s eyes I don`t see an old hag, I see someone beautiful. Now, you`re going to tell me what's going on now!"

"Sally" laughed and punched Percy in the face, knocking him back.

"Ah, I thought this would work, oh well. Time for plan B." Fake Sally said.

The apartment dissolved into a blinding white court-room. Up in the roster there were hundreds of people in owl masks and dozens of owl armored guards brandishing javelins. The woman pretending to be Sally took her face off and her clothes dissolved into grey and indigo robes, and owl mask covering her face.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, swine son of Poseidon, to the court of owls."


	2. Chapter 2

It frustrated Annabeth. She was one of if not the smartest child of Athena and one of the most brilliant demigods on the planet. But even she couldn`t figure out what had happened to Percy.

Sally had been awakened in the middle of the night by a very dangerous noise. The noise had come from Percy`s room, when she checked on it she discovered Percy`s room torn to shreds. His bed was absolutely destroyed and the floor was littered with feathers and blood. In a panic she called Annabeth who rushed over from Camp Half-Blood as quick as possible.

When Annabeth arrived, she went to work on the room, examining it to the last detail.

"Any luck?" Sally asked, handing Annabeth a sandwich.

"No." She said. "The only thing I can guess from this is, Percy was kidnapped by a flock of birds or he went insane."

"Annabeth, Isn`t there anyone else who could help you?" Sally asked.

"Well I could compare these feathers to our pet owls and see if there is any connection." Annabeth said.

Annabeth gathered up the feathers and headed out the door. Before she could leave, Poseidon bolted through the door. His usually calm eyes were frantic and his neck veins were bulging.

"Where is my son?" He asked Annabeth, grasping her shoulders.

"Calm down lord Poseidon." Annabeth pleaded. "I was just about to go look at the evidence."

"Poseidon, you`re hurting her." Sally said, trying to calm him down.

Poseidon let go of Annabeth`s shoulders. The girl began mouthing the word _Ow_ as she rubbed her shoulders. Poseidon buried his hands in his face as Sally led him to her couch.

"I`m sorry its just...I wasn`t able to help him last time, but now I have to do something."

Annabeth and Sally looked at the distraught Poseidon. The normally calm and composed God looked stressed out and withered.

"Well, you can help with the evidence." Annabeth suggested.

Poseidon looked and took a deep breath. He picked up his trident and stood up from the couch.

"Alright show it to me." He said.

Annabeth held up one of the feathers with flecks of blood on it. Poseidon waved his trident over the feather and a gold light flashed over the feather.

"It's a Tytos owl feather." Poseidon said. "And that blood is Percy`s."

Annabeth almost dropped the feather. Percy was out there hurt or dead. Annabeth wanted to bolt out the door and tear New York to shreds and find Percy.

"Was there anything else?" Poseidon asked.

"No, just the feathers and blood." Annabeth said.

"Let me see a clean feather." He said.

Annabeth rooted through the feathers and found three completely blood free feathers and handed them to Poseidon. Poseidon raised his trident over the feathers, the gold light scanning god`s eyes widened as he picked up one of the feathers. It was a sleek indigo and silver feather about the size of a human ring finger.

"I know who took him." Poseidon said grimly.

"Tell me!" Sally demanded, grabbing Poseidon`s shoulders.

"It is the court of owls." Poseidon said.

"The what?" Sally and Annabeth asked.

"They were...are a cult. They were formed ten years after the city of Athens was named. They were just regular humans, or so we thought. The court specialized in dark magic and illusions, but they were most proficient with using birds."

"I don`t follow." Annabeth said.

"Basically the court of owls are religious zealots who inappropriately worshipped the Greek gods. Well...one Greek god at least."

Poseidon looked at Annabeth, expecting her to give him the answer. It was an answer she didn`t want to believe, but could tell it was the only answer.

"My mom?" Annabeth said, hoping Poseidon would say no.

"I don`t hold any hate for you." He said, trying not to upset her. "Unfortunately your mother was the object of their worship. They believed knowledge and intelligence without emotion, was the future of civilization. However, there was one breed of human they could not stand."

"Demigods?" Sally guessed.

"Yes. Haven`t you ever wondered why there are little to no stories of children of Hephaestus or Dionysus? Why there is no story of one of Hermes or Apollo`s children saving a Greek village. They are the answer to that question."

"Why, what did they do?" Annabeth asked.

"They declared themselves the rulers of demigods, vowing to cleanse the world of "swine" demigods. In other words, they captured tormented and killed children of the other gods. We were furious at Athena, but she claimed that she did not acknowledge the court`s existence."

"What happened to them, and why has no one ever told us about them?" Annabeth asked.

"The court made a mistake." He said. "They captured a son of Zeus and slaughtered him. He was only seven."

Poseidon let that thought sink into Annabeth and Sally.

"Needless to say Zeus` wrath was great. He hunted and destroyed all of them. We haven`t heard of them since. And now...we have to find Percy before they shatter his mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sally demanded. "What are those monsters going to do to my baby?"

"Horrible things, they break demigod`s minds and torment them until they die, sometimes begging."

Sally stumbled back, tears running down her face as Annabeth tried to calm her down.

"Annabeth, go gather your friends and whatever else you need for this investigation and meet me at central park." Poseidon said.

"Alright." Annabeth said.

Poseidon disappeared into a wave of sea-breeze and floated out the apartment. Poseidon floated through the New-York skyline into Mt. Olympus and materialized in the palace throne room. Zeus took notice of him and stood to greet him.

"Ah brother, where have you been all this time?" Zeus asked.

"My son has been taken I need to see..."

"Say no more!" Zeus angrily interrupted. "Hera get in here!"

Hera materialized next to Zeus, trying to put on her most pleasant face.

"Yes dear husband?" She asked.

"What have you done with Poseidon`s little demon?" Zeus asked.

"I`m going to ignore that." Poseidon said.

"Nothing dear husband." Hera said.

Zeus took out the master-bolt but left it in the canister mode.

"Don`t lie to me." Zeus warned.

"I`m telling you the truth." Hera sternly said.

"Turn into Juno!" He demanded.

Hera rolled her eyes and stepped back. Her whole body began to glow purple and gold. When the light faded she was a foot taller and dressed in royal roman robes with a goat skin cloak draped on her back.

"Yes Zeus?" She said.

"What did you do to Percy Jackson?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I have done nothing!" She said. "I have no reason to take Percy or do anything, now are you done? Can I go?"

"Fine." Zeus said.

Juno turned back into Hera and faded away.

"I guess we`ll never find the answer." Zeus said.

"I already have the answer." Poseidon said, holding up the indigo and silver feather.

Zeus` eyes and nostrils flared, his face turned red. Zeus grabbed the feather and tried to resist the urge to set it on fire.

"ATHENA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I`ve decided all odd chapters will be about Percy, and the evens will be about Annabeth and the others. This will continue until about chapter fifteen or seventeen. The poll will close on the 31st. So make sure you vote for a consistent schedule. Until then enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Percy stared around the room full of owl masked freaks in robes. He was used to seeing strange things, such as cyclops, giants and dracaena. But nothing as freaky as this. Murmuring and growling was about in the arena. The masked freak pretending to be his mother approached him, flanked by three other robed, masked men.<p>

"Hello swine, my name is Tytos." She said. "These are my colleges, Great-Horn, Snow and Barn."

"We have been watching you." Snow said, behind her white owl mask.

"We do not approve." Barn said.

"And you will be judged." Great-Horn said.

Percy let a small chuckle escape his mouth. He was truly amused by these morons playing dress-up and trying to kill him.

"Alright kids." Percy said, pinching Great-Horn`s beak. "I`ll play along, but I`d like a lawyer and some pizza if you don`t mind."

"Laugh now filth." Great-Horned said. "Soon you will be in pain."

Great-Horned turned to the court and raised his arms. They were a boney mix of brown flesh and white feathers, his veins pulsing.

"My dear court! The swine Percy Jackson is charged with the heinous crime, of being the son of Poseidon! The most disgusting and un-intelligent of the so-called Greek gods."

The court erupted in a loud barrage of screeching and "boos". Great-Horned turned to mock Percy. Percy could tell he was grinning underneath his stupid mask.

"Well swine, how do you plead?"

Percy responded by flipping him off.

"GUILTY!" The court yelled.

Great-Horned crossed his fingers and began to circle Percy, along with his fellow robed officials. Percy tried to look bored, but he`d been here many times. Each time it turned out poorly.

"Well, I think we should give the boy a fighting chance." Tytos said.

"Yes." Snow said. "He should go through it."

"He defeated the Titan king." Barn said. "He should do well."

"You guys are starting to bore me," Percy yawned, "Can you just get this over with?"

The four turned to face him.

"Very well swine." Great-Horned said. "Now, prepare to face...Mind Garden."

The four stepped back and stood on opposite sides. Immediately two silver doors opened up. A large cold wind blowed against Percy`s face.

"All you have to do is survive five trials." Tytos snidely said. "That isn`t too tough for you, is it dear?"

"You guys are just going to kill me anyway." Percy said.

"We swear upon the River of Styx, if you pass all the trials, we will not kill you." Tytos responded.

Percy stared around the room, the guards were beginning to lower their spears. He didn`t want to go through their stupid trials, but he figured this was quickest way out. Percy un-sheathed his sword and stepped through the doors.

"I`m coming back." He said.

"No you won`t." Tytos said.

The doors closed behind him and disappeared. Percy looked around the garden. It was raining, with gray thunder-clouds booming in the sky. The garden walls were thick rose-covered, green-leaved structures in the form of a labyrinth. Percy sighed and held his arm up, a small veil kept the water from plinking on his face. Percy looked around, waiting for a monster or something to attack him. Percy turned his head when heard someone scream. It was a small, girlish scream coming from the left.

Percy ran towards the noise until he saw a girl in a red sweater coming at him. She ducked behind his legs and squeezed them.

"Help me!" She said.

Before Percy could ask her, a loud roar answered his potential question. The minotaur, draped in bronze armor with an Alpha shaped sword strapped to his back. When it saw Percy, it`s eyes widened and pointed a finger at him. The minotaur roared with rage.

"I can`t believe you man." Percy said. "Why don`t you know how to stay dead?"

The minotaur un-sheathed it`s sword and charged at Percy. Percy picked up the girl and rolled out of the minotaur`s path. Percy sat the girl down and charged at the two clashed swords, the minotaur out-muscling him. Percy kicked the beast`s the left knee and sent the monster flying over-head. Percy smacked the minotaur between the eyes, then slashed it`s elbow.

The minotaur roared and stood up. It swung it`s sword, Percy ducked and stabbed it`s minotaur dropped it` sword and grabbed it`s wrist. The minotaur kneeled, mooing in pain. Percy brought riptide down on the minotaur`s neck, turning the beast to dust. Percy wiped his brow and walked over to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Of course." The girl beamed. "I just thought you needed some exercise."

"Wait...you summoned him?"

The girl nodded and smiled brightly. Percy looked closer at the girl. She had long, albino white hair tied into a pony-tail. Her eyes were a dark red, unlike her sweater. She stood up and dusted off her sweater.

"My name is Kipo." She said. "I`m the owner of this garden, and your trail maker."

"Trail maker, eh? Okay kid, I`m going to take a stab and say that wasn`t the first trial, just you saying hi."

Kipo nodded and skipped away. She led him to a bright red door with a golden owl head emblazoned on it.

"The trail of time." She said. "If you can survive the past, you pass!"

She giggled and waved her hand. The door opened and the girl bowed. Percy sighed and walked through the door, glaring at the girl. When Percy emerged from the doors, they disappeared and he was alone in some dark woods.

"Just calm down." A voice said.

Percy could feel a knife tip pressing against his back. Percy raised his hands and sighed.

"Good, now I`m not going to hurt you, just take your cash." The voice said.

Percy felt a hand reach into his left pocket. When it found nothing, another hand checked his right pocket and pulled out riptide in pen form.

"A pen." The voice said, full of disappointment. "How disappointing."

Percy felt the person put the pen back and back away.

"Now just leave and no funny business."

Percy quickly ripped riptide out and removed the cap. The bronze blade immediately grew and Percy swung his sword, slicing the person`s hand, sending the knife flying.

"Ah! A damn mist weapon, I should`ve known!"

Percy grabbed the person. It was a teenage boy around fourteen. He had sandy-blonde hair with blue-eyes. He looked angry and hungry, though more of the former, given Percy slashed his hand. After a few seconds Percy`s eyes widened with realization.

"Luke?" Percy asked.

"How do you know my name? Did my father send you?" Luke asked.

Percy let him go and stared at the person he knew would die one day. Percy blinked a tear travelling down his left eye.

"They are going to pay for this."


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth sat nervously in central park, waiting with a cold sweat for her friends to arrive. She was anxious to tear new-york apart maybe the whole world and find her boy-friend. The first time this happened she nearly lost her mind, now she was smarter and ready to take anyone down if they got between her and Percy. She put her thoughts aside when she felt a warm wind pass by her face, she looked up to see Jason and Piper riding down on tempest.

"Sorry we took so long." Jason said. "I had to observe the final touches on one of Aeolus`s statue but...I`m guessing you really don`t care."

"No its fine, where are Frank and Hazel?" Annabeth asked.

Her questioned was answered when a large eagle carrying a teenage girl landed next to her. Hazel hopped off and Frank turned back to normal.

"Well the gang is all here." Frank said.

"No we still have to wait for "the man" to make a grand appearance." Hazel said.

A ball of fire exploded between the demigods. Leo stepped out between Jason and Piper. Jason responded by happily punching Leo on the arm.

"It's good to see you man." Jason said.

"Yeah, its been what a year since I saved the world?" Leo said. "And now were here."

Annabeth allowed herself to smile. Leo had come back a few months ago. Tears were shed grevious anger was unleashed and an awkward dinner was shared between herself, Percy, Leo and Calypso. All in all they were really happy Leo was back.

"So Percy got kidnapped again huh?" Leo said. "Are you sure you don`t want to keep a tracking device or a leash on him?"

"No Leo!" Annabeth said. "Now all we need to do is wait for Poseidon to..."

"Poseidon to what?" The god said, appearing behind and startling the demigods.

"Geez man, warn us before you do that next time." Leo said, catching his breath.

"I`ll not do that." Poseidon said. "At any rate I have a message from your father. He says he wants you to visit his forge in Montana some time, he was very upset when you died. And Annabeth...pray for your mother, I could not keep Zeus from unleashing his wrath."

"Is she still in one piece?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"For now." He said. "At any rate we need to begin the search."

Poseidon held out his trident and a golden holograph of an elaborate palace with a giant owl skull appeared.

"The court of owls." He said. "Or at least it was. During the ancient times it was located in a space between the underworld and the maze. As of now all we have to track them by is one of these feathers."

Poseidon took out the indigo and silver feather.

"Interesting, now don`t take this the wrong way your lordship." Leo said. "But...how are we going to use that to track these...owl people?"

"It`s very simple my nephew I think has the power to shape-shift right?"

Frank nodded nervously.

"All you need to do is transform into a blood-hound and trace the scent of the feather until we find them."

Everyone blinked and scratched their heads.

"Well thats...actually really simple and easy." Jason said.

"Not everything requires a prophecy or a quest of three." The god responded.

Frank turned into a blood-hound and Poseidon held the feather under his nose. Frank got a big whiff of the feather and began sniffing the sky and ground until he caught the scent. The gang followed after him as he led them through New-York.

"So this court of owls." Leo said. "Whats their deal?"

"Demigods." Poseidon said. "They think themselves the rulers of demigods and purge the earth of all non-Athenian demigods."

"Non-Athenian?" Hazel asked.

"Children not born of Athena." He said.

"Oh," Leo said, not trying to look at Annabeth.

"Relax, Athena has nothing to do with them." Poseidon said. "Unfortunately Zeus does not belive this. At any rate the court kidnaps demigods, drives them insane and kills them."

"They sound like lovely people." Hazel said.

"Indeed. I can only hope my son has enough mental strength to survive whatever they do."

"By the way, if you don`t mind me asking uncle." Jason said. "Why are you helping us, or at least why is Zeus allowing you to help us?"

"Zeus is distracted, this strikes him at a personal level as well." Poseidon said.

The gang continued to follow Frank the blood-hound until he got to an old run-down church. The windows were broken and the black paint was fading. Frank turned back to normal and began rubbing his nose profusely.

"So what does owl smell like?" Leo asked.

"Stronger than parrot, though not as strong as crow." He said.

Leo shrugged then jumped back as Poseidon slashed the doors to the church down. Poseidon stormed the church, the demigods behind him.

"Come out you freaks!" He demanded, "Its time to face punishment."

The demigods unsheathed their weapons and circled the run-down benches.

"I don`t think anyone is here." Piper said.

Poseidon continued to circle the room until he came across a jade owl statue on a clean greek style pedestal.

"Hey maybe this like one of those switches to a trap-door." Leo said.

"Okay before we do anything, we need a plan." Annabeth said. "Now..."

Before she could strategize Poseidon smashed the jade owl to pieces and a trap door opened up revealing a set of marble stairs. Poseidon bolted down them.

"Or we could just gung-ho it from start to finish." Annabeth muttered.

The demigods followed Poseidon until they reached a room of solid white. Weapons still un-sheathed they circled with the ocean god waiting for an attack.

"Alright owls, come and get us." Leo said.

The ground began to shake under them, stone walls exploded from under them. Shifting and twisting until a stone maze had encircled them. The demigods and Poseidon were surrounded and separated walls with owl faces etched into them. Loud explosions went off echoing throughout the maze.

"What is that?" Piper yelled.

"Its me!" Poseidon yelled, "Just stay put I`ll find you guys!"

Another explosion went off as Annabeth groaned and stomped her foot. She began walking through the maze, running her left hand on the owl faces and her right clamped on her bone sword. She heard a small rustling behind her. Annabeth cautiously raised her sword and swung it with a flash behind her. Annabeth had made a good dent into the wall, which was complemented by the sound of a single applause. Annabeth looked down to see a little girl in a gray sweater, she had albino white hair with gray streaks running through them and big gray eyes like Annabeth.

"Very good," She said. "You can slice into a wall better than anyone I`ve ever seen.

She tapped Annabeth`s sword and it fell back into her hand.

"Alright kid, what are you doing here?" Annabeth said, holding the sword under her chin.

"Well I can see you aren`t as easily fooled by me as he was." The little girl said.

Annabeth`s eyes widened and she picked the girl up by the scruff of her collar.

"What "he"?" Annabeth demanded. "Did this person have black hair and sea-green eyes."

"Hmm, yes, he was very pretty, though not as pretty as you." The little girl said.

"What did you do to him?" Annabeth said, pressing the tip of the blade against her cheek.

"He is here, he is with us." She said. "I`m Kipo, owner and trial maker of mind-garden."

Annabeth slammed Kipo into the wall and tightened her grip.

"You better bring him to me now!"

"You`re so rude." Kipo said, gripping Annabeth`s wrist.

She was surprisingly strong for her appearance. She forced Annabeth`s hand off of her and she dropped to floor, dusting herself off as if nothing happened.

"Now if you want to see your boyfriend you`ll follow me." Kipo said.

She folded her arms behind her back and skipped away. Annabeth followed her, resisting the urge to murder the little thing. All she could think of is Percy being hopelessly lost inside this maze. She, Percy and several others had barely survived being lost in Daedalus`s maze when they were fourteen. But this maze...no she knew nothing about this place, she hated not knowing about something. Finally Kipo stopped at a light gray door with a bronze snow-owl emblazoned on it.

"This door leads to the trial of pride." Kipo said. "Pass it and you`ll be re-united with your honey."

Annabeth raised her sword and pushed the door aside.

"Oh and Annabeth." Kipo said.

Annabeth turned to Kipo, trying very hard not to spear her.

"The king of owls roosts in the nest of terror. In the court of owls there is non fairer. Like mice he gobbles up your despair. In your sanity he`ll waist for his minions prayer."

"Wha-"

Before Annabeth could ask any further the door closed and disappeared. Annabeth found herself in a Greek temple, sunlight hitting her face. She walked through the temple until she came across a women with dark hair dressed in a simple blue blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked.

Athena looked up and gave her daughter a dry smile.

"You`re late daughter." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked. "I thought Zeus was going on the war-path after you."

"Why would he be mad at me?" Athena asked.

"Because my boy-friend got kidnapped." She said.

"Oh, "kidnapped" huh?" Athena said, rolling her eyes.

A confused Annabeth walked up to her mom, she was looking over blue-prints of an elaborate futuristic city.

"These look amazing." Annabeth said in awe. "Did you draw these up."

"Of course not, you did, yesterday even." Athena said.

Annabeth looked at her mom in confusion, then her eyes widened as she remembered she had drawn these on her lap-top before it was destroyed. In fact up until now she had forgotten Zeus made her the official architect for Olympus. Her relationship with Percy had distracted her from this.

"I...guess I did." She said.

"Exactly, now if you`re done with being a silly little girl, we can start on rebuilding Mt. Olympus. Athena said.

"Silly? I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

"He is an idiot." Athena said. "An idiot and a distraction. You are so much better than that inbred seashell."

"What do you have against him?" Annabeth demanded.

"You are a child of Athena." She said. "I am the goddess of wisdom, war and craft. My children are expected to grow up and make me proud, otherwise they are worthless to me and themselves."

Annabeth stood back and sheathed her sword. She walked over to a guard rail and looked over the railing down at the Olympian cities. Athena came up behind her and clasped her shoulders.

"Look darling, Poseidon`s little brat can be with someone else, you shouldn`t even date. The only thing you need to worry about is making me proud of you."

"The trial of pride." Annabeth said.

"What?" Athena asked.

"I see, it wasn`t my pride being tested." Annabeth said.

"What the Hades are you talking about?"

Annabeth turned around and clasped Athena`s shoulders.

"Mom, I love you." She said. "But I`m not going to live my life on making you proud. When I was on the quest to bring back your statue, you told me I had to dot to restore your glory. That glory nearly got me killed,and ultimately retrieving your statue ended up being a good thing for everyone, not just you. So...I want you to be proud of me, but I think I`ve done more than enough to earn it."

Athena snarled and tossed Annabeth to the ground. Annabeth stood up and un-sheathed her bone-sword. Athena had changed into her bronze armor, brandishing a javelin and Aegis shield. She held the shield in front of her only to have Annabeth slash it in half. Annabeth brought her sword down on Athena`s head who blocked with her javelin. Annabeth sweeped Athena`s legs and slashed her javelin in two.

"I love my mother, and will not be ruled by my or her pride." Annabeth said.

Athena smiled and chuckled wickedly, she stood up clapping her hands.

"Congratulations, daughter of the exhaulted one." Athena said, her voice becoming more raspy and croaking. "You have passed the trial of pride, now your reward."

The Olympic temple melted away to a pure white room with rosters filled with people dressed in indigo robes and bird `s face and body melted into a hunched over person in a Tytos owl mask. Annabeth raised her sword, but had it taken away by two giants in silver armor and had her arms pinned behind her.

"Rejoice my dear," Tytos said. "You are now one with the king."

Tytos produced a silver Great grey owl mask and placed it on her face. Annabeth screamed and flailed like a child having a tantrum as whispers filled the room. After a minute she stopped and the giants let her go.

"I hear and worship. All hail Athena. All hail the king of owls."


	5. Chapter 5

The forest was getting cold as Luke led Percy back to his camp. Percy was still in shock of how these owl-faced freaks were able to send him back in time, let alone back to when he was only a little kid. Luke had been perplexed by how Percy knew who he was, but wasn`t surprised when Percy refused to answer his questions. Percy knew look was smart, smart enough to trick him into a trap if he wanted, and could only hope he was too hungry to kill. Then again, Luke at this time in his life wasn`t exactly worried about his personal safety.

"Are you sure you don`t want to tell me more...Percy was it?" Luke asked.

"I told you I can`t." Percy responded. "And you better not be leading me into a trap."

"A son of the god of tricks leading someone into a trap? Why I wouldn`t dare."

Luke`s humor only made Percy sadder for his future. Finally they reached a shack, it was run-down but probably bigger on the inside if Percy knew anything about demigod ingenuity.

"Go on ahead." Luke said.

"Why don`t you let me in." Percy insisted.

"Come on, you can trust me."

"No I can`t."

Luke frowned and then sighed. He proposed that they go in together, however Percy kept his left hand wrapped around riptide. Luke opened up the door and he and Percy entered. Percy kept his eyes on Luke the whole time as the son of Hermes was doing poorly to hide his mischievous smile. Percy`s attention was faltered when an angry-looking Thalia grabbed Luke`s arm.

"Who is this?" She demanded.

"A demigod, probably from the camp, probably from my dad or your dad." He answered. "Maybe even Annabeth`s mom."

"I can assure you no god sent me." Percy said. "Especially not Athena."

Thalia stared at Percy, her electric blue eyes uncomfortably scanning him. Percy was tempted to tell them the truth, but even by strange demigod events, telling them he was a frenemy from the future sent back in time by a group of owl people was a stretch. Besides he still had to figure out what "trial" he had to complete.

"Thalia, Luke, I`m hungry!" A tiny voice yelled.

A seven-year old girl with stringy blonde hair and big gray eyes walked into the room. Percy quickly turned his head away from his tiny future girlfriend.

"Who is this?" Annabeth said, reaching for something sharp.

"A guy." Luke said, smiling brightly. "Come on lets feed you."

Luke picked Annabeth up and carried her into the safe-house kitchen. Thalia grabbed Percy by the shoulder and dragged him outside. Once out there she un-sheathed her spear and pointed the tip at Percy`s chest.

"Alright, you aren`t fooling me." Thalia said. "I can tell you`re an above average demigod, so who is your parent? Poseidon? Hades?"

"Poseidon." Percy said. "But it's not what you think. I`m...not sure how to explain this."

"Try me, I`ve seen a lot."

"Well...I`m from the future, twelve years from now I think. And to make a long story short, I`ve been kidnapped by crazy Athena zealots and thrown into a garden where a little girl has sent me back in time to pass some trial. Oh and no...I`m not crazy."

Thalia`s eyes were wide and terrified. She put down her spear and placed her right hand over Percy`s forehead.

"You feel a little warm." She said.

"Well I was grabbed in the middle of the...thats not important!" Percy said. "Look, I can`t give you any big spoilers of the future but...as proof that I am from the future and please don`t kill me. I know you have a little brother named Jason."

Anger instantly filled Thalia`s eyes she pulled out her spear and thrusted it at Percy`s chest, Percy countered with riptide and knocked her back with a spray of water.

"Look, I know it's a touchy subject but he`s fine!" Percy said. "He`s going to have a good life with lots of friends and you`ll see him again some day."

"Lies! You can tell Hades, looking into my past isn`t going to kill me!"

Thalia swept her spear, which Percy ducked and knocked her back again.

"Look I can show you I`m not lying."

Percy lowered his right sleeve, revealing his roman tattoo. Thalia stopped attacking, a tear rolling down her right eye. She walked over to Percy and stroked his tattoo.

"Is he...is he...?"

"He`s okay, he`s going to do great things. I promise you."

Their moment was ruined when Thalia screamed in pain. She fell forward into Percy`s arms, when he caught her he saw a severe burn on her calf. He looked up to see a fury barreling down on them. Percy whipped up a hurricane wind and knocked the fury back. He picked Thalia up and ran back toward the safe house. Unfortunately the other furies were in the process of flaying the safe house.

Luke had a screaming Annabeth in his arms as one of the furies flew after him.

"Duck!" Percy yelled.

Percy shot an intense burst of salt-water at the fury knocking it back into the burning shack.

"We have to get to another safe-house." Percy said.

"No, they`ve destroyed the last one in Connecticut," Luke said. "I have another place, though I think I`d rather fight demons."

"This is no time for family drama. Your mom`s house. NOW!"

"How did you..."

"He`s from the future." Thalia said weakly.

Luke blinked his eyes and shook his head.

"Fine...I can believe that." He said.

"MOVE!"

Luke picked Thalia up and rushed toward a clearing. Percy drew riptide and whipped up a hurricane around him, firing bolts of lightning at the furies. When they were nothing but sulfuric ash, Percy bolted after his future friends. A wall of shadows erupted in front of him as a pale hand shot out and grabbed his throat. Percy stabbed the hand at the wrist, causing an un-godly wail to go out. The shadows stopped erupting and formed a slightly younger and very angry-looking Hades.

"What nonsense is this?" The god demanded.

Percy responded by unleashing a geyser of salt-water at Hades. Percy darted behind him and ran after Luke and his friends. He had to duck as Hades began blasting the forest blindly with dark energy. Percy finally caught up with the other demigods as they entered Luke`s old house.

"Okay guys, be quite. I don`t want to wake my mom up." Luke said.

"Why? Is she mean?" Annabeth asked.

"I said be quite!" Luke snapped.

Annabeth whimpered a bit and ran toward Thalia.

"L-Look I`m sorry. I didn`t mean to go off like that...its just, my mom is a touchy subject for me."

"A subject you should have left alone." A voice said.

Melting into the room in a silver light, the messenger god Hermes entered the room. Disappointment was clear on his shifting face.

"You should not have come here." He said.

"Is my Luke here? Is that my Luke." May Castellan said.

"Oh god." Luke muttered.

May ran up to her son and locked him in a big hug. Luke grunted as Annabeth giggled at him.

"Come on in, I have your lunch ready." She said.

May walked into the kitchen and returned with a large tray of moldy peanut-butter sandwiches, burnt cookies and a pitcher of multi-colored Kool-Aid.

"I`m not hungry anymore." Annabeth said.

"Look we just need some medicine and supplies until we can reach the next safe-house." Luke said. "I just want to get out."

Hermes snapped his fingers, healing Thalia`s leg. He snapped his fingers again, three back-packs full of supplies appeared.

"Thank-you and good-bye." Luke said.

Hermes stopped him and pulled him aside.

"We need to talk." The god said.

Luke took a deep breath and followed his father into the kitchen. The next twenty minutes dragged their feet. May kept him and the girls entertained with stories of Luke`s youth. Well they were entertaining at first, but as time waived on, Annabeth and Thalia were starting to get creeped out.

"Could you tell Luke we need to go?" Thalia said, nudging Percy.

Percy sighed and stood up. He still didn`t understand how or why he was here. Whatever the court of owls was doing, it didn`t make any sense.

"Luke darling, where are you going?" May said. "Sit next to me."

May reached out and grabbed him. When her hand-made contact with his wrist her eyes glowed a violent white and gray. She twitched and sprawled in a violent manner, causing Annabeth to cry and hop in Thalia`s arms.

"Whats going on?" Hermes demanded.

"Mom, are you alright." Luke asked, his voice full of worry.

Finally she stopped, May stood up, her eyes glowing white and gray. She began chanting in a withered and croaking voice.

_"The king of owls roosts in the nest of terror. In the court of owls there is none fairer. Like mice he gobbles up your despair. In your sanity he`ll waste for his minions prayer."_

Her eyes stopped glowing and she fell back on the couch.

"May!"

Hermes scooped her up and ran his hand over her face, his hand glowing white in attempt to heal her.

"Well...we need to go." Luke said.

He picked Annabeth up and headed for the door with Thalia when Percy stopped him.

"Whoa man, your mom just had a panic attack. Don`t want to see if she's alright?"

"I`m sure she's fine, granted this is a bigger fit then normal but she`ll be alright in the morning."

Percy took Annabeth out of his arms and then pushed Luke into the kitchen. Luke shoved Percy off and tried to leave, only to have Percy shove him back.

"Look if you want to fight, I have no problem cutting you down." Luke said.

"I can summon hurricanes and typhoons. When I was twelve I killed the minotaur with his own horns. I just stabbed Hades in his wrist. Trust me when I say you won`t last more than two seconds."

Luke growled and leaned back, "Whatever you have to say, make it quick!"

"I know you`re upset, I know you get scared when your mom has one of her visions. But that doesn`t give you the right to just abandon her and then come back when its convenient. Do you want a glimpse of the future, fine, here is your mom`s future, cooking lunch for a son who will never come home. Continuing to suffer visions of the future and do you know how she got like this, did you even attempt to learn?"

Luke was breathing heavy, anger pouring from his eyes.

"Fine, what answer could you possibly have."

"When you were an infant your mom tried to become the new oracle at camp half-blood. What she didn`t know, what no one knows is, Hades cursed the oracle during world war two. The spirit of Delphi can`t leave the old oracle and anyone who tries to take on her spirit...well just look at your mom."

"Lies! Nonsense!" Luke yelled. "Your just wasting my time!"

"Is it true?" Hermes said, his voice cracking.

Percy turned to see a shaking Hermes walking toward him. Tears were streaming down his face as a white aura radiated from his body.

"Just as him yourself, he should`ve recovered by now." Percy said.

Hermes glowed supernova white, everyone averted their eyes, when the light died down, Hermes was standing in full battle armor his caucus turned into a six-foot cattle-prod.

"I will wait." He said. "You four should leave now."

Percy stepped aside and let Luke go. He picked up a back-pack and joined Thalia and Annabeth out the house.

"Luke." Percy called.

Luke stopped and begrudgingly turned around.

"Your parents love you, your friends love you, everyone`s future is good and bad. How we handle that future is what matters."

Luke stared at him. For a moment he still had anger in his eyes. Then he let out a sigh. Luke wordlessly left the house, quietly closing the door behind him. A red flash and screech went off behind Percy, when he turned around the red door with the owl head emblazoned on it appeared. Percy sighed and exited through the door. He was greeted by Kipo`s clapping, this time she was wearing a blue sweater, her albino hair was tied back with a blue bow.

"Congratulations you passed the trial of time!" She said.

"What trial, all I did was tell Luke he should be easier on his mom." Percy said.

"Well you`ll be interested to know, a certain house in Connecticut isn`t so empty anymore." Kipo said. "At any rate its time to begin the next trial."

A dull blue light shined and another door-way, this time blue and with a snow owl head emblazoned on it appeared.

"And now, trial by fear."


End file.
